Talk:Sif
Untitled Alright, people. Mack doesn't literally "bury her strands", as she's already dead by the time Mack mentions this in his "love poem" for Sif. Again, Mack did not literally bury her strands, as Reach was glassed as well as Sif, Loki, and Mack, and the Tiara's strands were already destroyed by the end of Contact Harvest.Bllasae :He did bury the Tiara. -- Sgt.johnson 21:42, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Um, yes, the book says that he did bury them. Here are the relevant quotes: :"I knew just by looking at the strands that the heart of you was gone. When the elevators came down, they caught on the Bifrost -- wrapped west across the Ida. Only way that much could have fallen is if the Tiara cut loose. And I need to find it all. Every inch. Bury your strands so deep their fires can't reach them and glass them like the rest." :"But this winter won't last, darlin'. Not forever. And when new hands set to tending this earth they'll till my pieces under. Grind them into the veins of gold I've laid. Then the roots of all they plant will wind around us -- keeping us close -- for an eternal summer that will not fade." :So in the first part he's saying he needs to find and bury all her strands to protect them from the glassing. Later on, once he's done so, he hopes that the remains of his JOTUNs will eventually be plowed under and intertwine with her buried strands forever. --Jordan117 03:18, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::You didn't need to copy the quotes, because I already know he didn't bury them. It's metaphorical.Bllasae :::I don't understand your argument. You say he didn't literally bury them since "she's already dead" when he says so. So what? Doesn't somebody need to be dead before you bury them? You also say that he didn't literally do it since "Reach was glassed", killing them all and destroying the strands. First of all, the planet is Harvest, not Reach. Also, there is an interval between the humans escaping and the planet being completely glassed. Mack describes the ships burning the planet, and lives long enough to see the climate freeze up afterwards. If the numbers accompanying his messages are timestamps (which I suspect they are), then many months pass between his first message and his last one -- more than enough time for his JOTUNs to cover over the fallen elevators, just as he did with the mass driver. :::I don't see why the burial should be metaphorical, anyway. I mean, there's no reason for it to be so. If he were talking about burying Sif herself, then yeah, that's a metaphor. But he was talking about the physical elevator remnants themselves. --Jordan117 23:14, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, im confused what does this have to do with Reach and why would it be a metaphore. He just burried the remains of the tiara. User:Sir aaron Mack did NOT pull Sif into his JOTUNS. Period. Contact Harvest page 377. "In his weakened state, Loki had been unable to stop Mack's all-in-ones from accessing the maser and transmitting another, military-grade virus into Sif's data center to destroy his fragment. With the fragment gone, Mack had hoped he might be able to pull some part of Sif back down to Harvest—secure her in his JOTUNs. But then the gray-skinned alien had opened fire, destroying too many vital circuts. Sif knew Mack's rescue plan had been foolish. The risks inherent in her survival were too great." Page 378: "...she didn't feel a thing as the first mass driver slug slammed into the Tiara, scoring a direct hit on her data center. One moment she was concious, the next moment she was not. By the time Loki's second round hit, shattering the orbital's top and bottom spars, none of Sif remained to mourn the silver arc as it collapsed..." Page 392: ">> * WARNING! COMM FAILURE! * >> * FAILED TO \IND RECIPIENT: HARVEST.SO.AI.SIF *" MACK DID NOT PULL SIF INTO THE JOTUNS. YES HE TRIED. NO HE DID NOT SUCCEED. READ THE BOOK AND STOP SAYING HE DID. Ivea 'Quiton 20:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC)